


Flower Boy Of The Forest

by WritingTil51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTil51/pseuds/WritingTil51
Summary: John Laurens is a 16 year old male who has been sent on a ship with other teenagers and adults to discover a large piece of land in the tropical region of the waters. Little did he know, he was about to discover much more than a silly old piece of land.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

Children of The Forest: 

Maria Reynolds, caretaker.

Alexander Hamilton, boy of the flowers. 

Sally Hemmings, girl of the birds.

Charles Lee and Thomas Paine, men of the deer.

Elenora Wat and Bria Sanders, women of the seasons.

Liu Sanders, caretaker.

Cynthia Roseat, caretaker.

Mira Roseat, woman of the seeds.

Artemis Fowl, woman of the wolves.

Theodosia Prevost, girl of the fish.

(Some of these are OCs!)

Land Thieves: (The name they were assigned by The Children Of The Forest)

John Laurens, hunter.

Angelica Schuyler, gardener.

Eliza Schuyler, medic.

Peggy Schuyler, hunter.

George + Martha Washington, leaders.

Thomas Jefferson, guard.

James Madison, gardener. 

Levi Weeks, guard.

Aaron Burr, guard.

Samuel Seabury, medic.

Hercules Mulligan, guard.

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette, hunter.

And so much more characters, but there's too many for me to name.

The teenagers who have come of age to explore their waters get sent out to discover a recently found prosperous large island. John Laurens is one of those who had been selected. The sixteen year old boards the ship to see mostly everyone he had known for his entire life. This was going to be a nice trip.


	2. Landing

John boarded the ship, scanning the heads of the men and fellow teens he have come to known over his time in the country. His silk, blonde hair blew in front of his face as the salty winds came through.

"HEYYY!" Someone yelled at him. John tried to ignore it but it just got louder. He groaned and walked up the wooden plank stairs to the upper deck.

"JOOOOHHHHN! IT'S MEEEEEEEE, PEEEGGGGGGGYYYYY!" Peggy called out to him, running up the stairs. John looked over his shoulder and saw a average sized girl running over to him, her arms flailing around.

Peggy threw John into a tight hug and squealed. John chuckled and hugged her back, gently dragging his hand down her hair. (I'm assuming Peggy and Angelica had brown curls? Please correct me if I'm wrong!)

"Are you excited to see the island!?" Peggy squealed, looking up at her slightly taller friend. John nodded with a grin and let her go, moving to the edge of the boat and looking down at the ocean. 

"My dear sisters~" Peggy attempted a more eloquent tone. "Are off getting set in their assigned beds. I assume you would be as to do so as well?" 

"Peggy, we're teenagers. Not some sort of overly-fancy old man." John rolled his eyes playfully, moving back to the fencing that kept people from falling off the boat. Peggy peeked over the side and gaped at the beautiful fish passing by.

"I can't wait till' we actually get sailing. Amazing how beautiful the ocean can be, no?" Peggy glanced over at John with a friendly smile. John nodded and continued to stare at the small schools of fish.

"MON AMIEEEEEEEE! WAIT FOR ME!" A French voice called. The two friends heard heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs and turned around, seeing the ones making all the noise. Hercules and Lafayette.

Hercules turned around and began to run back at Lafayette.

"Merde... MERDE! MERDE, MERDE, MERDE, MERDEEE!" Laf screamed, now running back down the stairs with Herc on his heel. Peggy giggled and John chucked as a high pitched French scream came from the lower deck where the teens were kept.

The two friends made it below deck and looked around. Man, they were really desperate for people. 

Peggy ran over to her sisters with a wide smile. John walked over casually to his friends, a small thin smile on his lips.

"We ready to get this show on the road?!" The captain called. Everyone whooped and he chuckled, going back up the stairs to his room. The teens chattered with excitement as the men chat upstairs.

This was going to take a while.

-Time Skip-

John was asleep when he was abruptly woken up by something hitting the ship, or the other way around. The people on this ship have been on it for a bit past a week, about time they'd arrive.

John shot up in his bed and ran up deck, looking around at the sun arising on the horizons. They were here. And it was gorgeous.

The men were helping unload the items of the ship and onto their new home for a while. John grinned and ran back down to the deck, waking up Peggy. Peggy groaned and opened up her eyes, staring into John's eyes.

"What-"

"We're here!"

"Really?"

John chuckled and grabbed Peggy's wrist, running up the stairs and showing her the lush plants of the island that was seen from their ship. Peggy gaped at it and ran off the ship with John behind her. Of course, they weren't seen doing so and if they were they would have get in trouble.

The two ran out into the forest in awe and looked around. The trees were as tall as the ship, if not taller. The leaves, bushes, and grass smothered in dew were a vibrant green and the floor was scattered with small flowers.

There was a rustle of the bush nearby. Both Peggy and John looked its way and carefully approached it. When they pulled back the bush, there was nothing but a path of beautiful varieties of flowers leading deeper into the forest.

"Woah.." Peggy grinned, looking up at the path and placing her foot on it. 

"Should we follow it?" John tilted his head and stooped down, plucking a flower and examining its petals.

"No, they will account us as missing and get far too worried." Peggy said in a elegant voice, mimicking her father.

John nodded and got up, setting it in his pocket. He and Peggy snuck past the guards and back onto the ship with ease. John couldn't wait to explore the lovely forest some more, to learn the wonders it was secreting away.

-Back In The Forest-

Alex carefully watched the land thieves enter his flowerbed. His auburn curls fell in front of his face as his purple eyes kept a cautious eye on them from his bush. He took a step closer and the bush rustled. The land thieves turned his way and Alex panicked. He ran off, flowers sprouting beneath his bare feet within very step, which left a flowered trail.

Alex ran as fast as his small legs could take him and hid behind a tree when he was far enough, panting. Alex turned his head to examine the people, who were now leaving. He gave a sigh of relief and looked down at his feet, small flowers still sprouting.

Alexander was the boy of flowers. He was one of the few members who had been blessed by mother nature herself. Their group were known as "The children of the forest". Each of them had nature-related abilities.

Maria Reynolds was a caretaker. Caretakers did not have special abilities, so they help around with the jobs that need to get done, instead.

Sally Hemmings was the girl of the birds. She had the ability to command the birds at her will.

Charles Lee and Thomas Paine were the men of the deer. They had the upper-half body of a man and the lower-half of a deer. They commanded the deer of the enhanced woods.

Elenora Wat and Bria Sanders were the women of the seasons. They made sure the seasons were all in check and had the proper outcome and features that you'd expect them to carry. 

Liu Sanders was a caretaker, same as Maria.

Mira Roseat was the woman of the seeds. She planted the crops for our harvest.

Mira Roseat's sister, Cynthia Roseat, was a caretaker.

Artemis Fowl was the woman of the wolves. She had the wolves at her command at all times.

Theodosia Prevost was the woman of the fish. She made sure that they were balanced and controlled them.

There used to be more of them, but most of them died out of a disease they had picked up from the land thieves. Alex was lucky enough to survive that disease, but there's always the chance he can get it again.

"Alexander! Where have you been!? I've been looking for you all over- the caretakers were getting worried!!" Sally came running up to him, a bird following nearby. She grabbed his hands and scanned his body for any wounds.

"Sally, I'm okay.." Alex said in a hushed tone towards the taller girl. 

"Come on, we're going back." Sally grabbed his wrist and pulled him gently, weaving between the trees as they walked back to their tree-top village.

"The deer men planned a dance tonight." Sally announced to Alex as they were walking back.

"That's nice.." Alex nodded, fiddling with the vines wrapped around his wrists. The deer fur covered in thick amounts of flowers that was wrapped around his waist in some sort of skirt bounced within every step he took. Sally had vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles, too, but hers weren't coated in flowers. Her dress made out of wolf pelt wasn't covered in the flowers. Curse these flowers.

Everywhere Alex touched with his feet or hands bloomed flowers anywhere it could live. (Besides his skin) The flowers did eventually disappear, but that was no problem seeing as he bloomed tons a day.

The two arrived back at the village and were greeted by celebrating shrills from the peoples. They had gotten in a heavy harvest this month.

Sally and Alex made high-pitched noise, celebrating calls with them, and running up to the small crowd. They weren't crazy, no. It was more of a tradition to call when an important achievement happens.

Charles Lee noticed the 14 year-old boy's return and trotted over to him with a rather angered look.

"Where have you been?!" Charles set his hands on his furry hips, glaring down at Alexander while the caretakers took the food and moved it to the kitchen hut. Alex jumped at Charles's sudden anger and took a small step back.

"Exploring, sir.." Alex mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" 

"Exploring." Alex spoke up, not daring to make eye contact.

"Why were you-"

"Leave him be, Charles!" Elenora spoke up, walking over to the small group with Artemis at her side. Artemis nodded with a glare, crossing her arms.

"He's a boy! Let him explore." Artemis added. Charles huffed and galloped off to cool anger. The two women motioned for the children to follow them, and so they did.

"Theo~! Come along." Elenora called out to the girl of the fish. Theo glanced up and grinned, skipping over happily.

The three children followed the two women to the pond to use their abilities with the workspace around them.

Alex was creating small water lilies and huffed when he couldn't color them the way he wished to. Theo was giggling at the fish, who were swirling around her feet. Sally was running around with the birds, laughing. 

"They won't turn greeeennnn~" Alex whined slumping back onto the grass and glaring at the soil.

Elenora chuckled and patted his head.

"It takes time, honey~"

"But Theo and Sally can do it!"

"They have more experience, hun."

Alex sighed and rolled onto his back, sitting up and setting his hands on the ground. He lifted his hand to reveal a yellow water lily. He groaned and plucked it, throwing it into the water. Elenora giggled and set a strand of curls behind his ear.

"My flowers are always so small! They never turn out the way I want them toooo~" Alex whined, seeing the small buds appear from the soil around his feet.

"Concentrate on the mind. Close out everything else-"

"But it's hard to close something out if you're trying not to think about it..."

"Can you at least try?"

Alex hesitantly nodded and placed his hands down again, staring at the ground intently. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make a large flower. Alex scrunched up his nose when he realized there was no flower larger than the ones he had made.

"You'll make one eventually." Elenora ruffled up Alex's hair and went to check on Theo. Alex whined and faceplanted into the grass, pouting.

Theo fell into the water and broke out laughing as Elenora helped her up. Artemis was playing with Sally with a small wolf pup in her arms. Sally had a bird on her head that she couldn't seem to get off.

He wondered what the land thieves were up to.

John was tackling his friends on the sands and laughing. They had heard excited calls from within the forest faintly and just assumed it was the men. The land was amazing and they were the only people on it.

John could scream as loud as he wanted and nobody would hear him.

That is, besides the men.

When they were told that they could explore a few days prior from the current date, they were each overjoyed. Each of the teens planned to explore the entire island and catch the fowl for their own meat. They planned to fish in the waters and possibly swim around.

They planned to do everything.


End file.
